


A Broken Rule

by DTrainWin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Flogging, PWP, Protective Crowley, Reader is hurt, Smut, oral sex (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTrainWin/pseuds/DTrainWin
Summary: When the reader returns from a hunt, Crowley is furious. A punishment is doled out.





	A Broken Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of Crowley and you as a little sister of the Winchesters. This is technically a followup of The Table, but does not have to be read in order. This has not been beta'd, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Walking back into the bunker, you felt a soreness that was almost forgotten. There was blood streaking down your face, and your hands were far from clean. A sigh of relief left your lips as you saw the Impala still missing. That relief turned to trepidation as you smelled sulfur upon entering your bedroom. 

The door closed and you sat against your bed as you saw Crowley leaning against the wall. You knew you were trouble, might as well be comfortable.

“Dare I ask what happened?” He drawled.

“Oh you know,” you began snarkily untying your boots, “just the usual. Angry spirit didn’t want to leave, and they took their anger out on me.”

“I thought you were done with hunting.”

You looked up to meet his gaze, confused at the flit of concern that had leaked through his voice. Your tone softened as you spoke your next words. “I am - for the most part. It’s just that the boys are out East, and I called Bobby but no one was around.”

“So you went instead, by yourself.” Crowley bit out.

You tried to contain your eye roll. “It was just a simple salt and burn.”

“And you couldn’t call for aid because?” He questioned.

Your eyes narrowed, his tone getting under your skin. “I wasn’t aware that I needed help for something I’ve been doing for nearly two decades. Plus, like I said there wasn’t anyone around that could have helped.”

Crowley kicked up off the wall encroaching on your space. “What about me, poppet?”

His answer threw you for a loop, and you physically jerked back. “Um, I wasn’t aware that you were available for hunts?”

His touch was gentle and he stroked your cheek, some dried blood flecking off with each pass of his fingers. “If it means keeping you safe, poppet, I’m always available.”

A small smile graced your face. It wasn’t often that Crowley verbally affirmed his affection for you. “I am safe.”

“I believe that your head begs to differ, as do I. Additionally, I believe that when we began our tryst some ground rules were established. Among them, were that you were to remain off of the frontlines. I don’t need my toy being damaged.”

You nodded agreeing with his words remembering back to when this all started. It was shortly after you had been severely injured, the boys had been gone, and you had been bored. Crowley had offered you entertainment, and you were willing to hop in bed with the devil. However, rules had been discussed and agreed upon.

“And I do believe that we can agree one of those rules has been broken.”

You gulped knowing in this case, you were in the wrong. 

Crowley smiled knowing that there was no room for argument. “And what happens when rules are broken?”

“Punishment is needed, sir.”

“Indeed, pet, and I have just the item for you. But first, that cut needs to be cleaned. I do so hate when blood gets on the sheets.”

You nodded heading to the bathroom to clean the cut. 

“And, poppet?” You paused at Crowley’s call. “I expect you to be ready when you come back.” He said with a sly grin.

* * *

Anxiety ran through you as you cleaned the cut. It wasn’t deep enough to need stitches, but it had bled profusely. Once the blood was wiped away, and a butterfly bandage was applied, you began stripping and nervousness flooded through you once more. Sure, you enjoyed pushing Crowley, but you had never broken a core rule. While he hadn’t seemed furious, you could feel it brimming beneath the surface. 

The uneasiness heightened as you entered the room and knelt on the ground. Crowley circled around you taking in each mark that had been left from your supernatural encounter. 

“Only I am to mark you.” He hissed into your ear. 

He leaned away regaining his composure. “On the bed, all fours.” Crowley demanded, his voice still thick. You scrambled to obey, determined to right your wrong. 

“Color, poppet.” 

“Green, sir.” You replied steadily. You could hear rustling behind you but knew better to look. You shuddered as you felt leather tendrils stroke along your skin before a loud crack emanated from the room as they assaulted your ass.

“Count, pet.”

“One, sir.”

Another crack as the leather bit in your tender flesh.

“Two.” You bit out. Crowley certainly had a heavy hand even with a flogger, but the pain was a reassurance that this incident could be put behind you.

The leather left your skin again only to return once more with a heavy snap. 

“Three, sir.”

“Why are you being punished?”

“Four, sir.” You counted as leather met skin once more before answering his question. “Because I broke a rule.”

The leather popped against your ass again, it’s kiss staining your skin with red. “Which rule, poppet?”

“I went hunting.” You answered focusing on his words rather than the sting.

You whimpered as the next stroke was particularly hard. “Which rule?” Crowley growled.

And then it dawned on you. “I got hurt, sir.”

A cool hand caressed your reddened flesh and you leaned into the touch. “You are mine.” Crowley reiterated. 

“Only yours.” You mirrored. A moan left your mouth as his fingers found your wet center.

“Good girl,” Crowley praised. “Already so wet for me.”

“Always, sir.” Another moan left you as Crowley lay beneath you, his tongue licking long thick stripes against your clit. A cry left your lips as his hands grabbed into your sensitive flesh, the flogging still causing your ass to sting, however as the pain mixed with your pleasure you could already feel yourself beginning to crest. 

“Sir.” You pleaded. “Please, sir can I come.”

“Yes, poppet, that’s it. Come on tongue.” Crowley crooned. Those were all words you needed and you found yourself clenching the sheets, bliss spreading through your body.

Once Crowley removed himself from beneath you, you collapsed on the bed completely spent. You squealed as cool liquid was spread against your butt. 

“Just some aloe, pet, to help with the stinging.”

“Thank you, sir.” You murmured basking in his aftercare.

“You scared me, poppet.” Crowley admitted, the words whispered as finished his attention on your scarlet skin. His fingers brushed over the other bruises, remnants of your hunt.

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t think it would be that big of a deal.”

“Your safety is paramount to me, pet. I don’t grow fond of many, but you seemed to have wormed your way into one of the few places I hold dear. Even if it does seem a simple hunt, call next time, or there will be consequences, is that clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

He sighed seemingly satisfied with your answer.

“Get some rest, I’m not nearly done with you yet.”

You snuggled into the sheets, careful of the cut on your face, and resolved to take a quick nap. After all, your brothers weren’t due home for at least two more days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for your continued support! Let me know what you thought.


End file.
